Lethra's Diary
A diary found in a cavern near the Obsidian Tower by the seamstress Lethra. a pristine white diary The surface of leather diary is a pristine white hue, and a large 'L' is tooled into the center and filled with golden filigree. You flip back to the first page of your diary. I've taken off for adventure! I really can't wait to find all the amazing things to explore in the world. I think I'll make my way from town to town as the mood strikes me, just exploring at my leisure. I can use my tailoring skills to fund my needs, of course, and finally get to do the exploring that I've always wanted! I wish sis was here. She'd love this. You turn to page 2 of your pristine white diary. I love the wharfs in Solhaven. The way the sun glints on the water, it casts diamond shimmers along the surface. It is so amazingly beautiful! And the people here are great! So many colorful, lively tales they have to tell. I've visited a few of the taverns already; they have good ale! It's a good thing that I took off; mom would never let me do that! Tomorrow I'm going to rent a boat and catch lobsters! I guess I need to do some work at some point as well so I can fund my stay. Living is fairly cheap here, but it still requires some silvers. Girl's gotta eat! You turn to page 3 of your pristine white diary. I almost got robbed! Holy Moly, it was so crazy! I feel alive though, more alive than I've felt in so many years. I miss sis so much, diary. I wish she could be here - she'd love the sailors and their great stories, and she'd definitely like the cute ones that dock from time to time! I think I should probably get going soon, though. There is so much more to see! You turn to page 4 of your pristine white diary. Today I arrive in the town of Icemule Trace. It is soooo cold here; you wouldn't believe it! There is snow and ice as far as the eye can see, and these halflings don't seem to mind it one bit! I suppose one gets used to it, but right now I feel like I will never get warm enough. I'm going to head over to the local pub once I get my things settled in to this Inn. I hear the pub has amazingly good coffee and hot food. I could use a healthy dose of both. I hope the tailor I'm to meet here and apprentice with is worth it. I'm not fond of this much snow! You turn to page 5 of your pristine white diary. I'm learning so much from Tailor Snidden. He has been very patient in teaching me how to work with leather. I feel fairly confident that I can now work on most items made of leather, and maybe even some armor! He says I need a few more weeks of instruction and practice before he's confident of my armor tailoring abilities, but so far so good! He's not even that expensive, when it's all said and done. I should make much more now that I can add this to my services while traveling. Soon, it's off to the Elven Nations! You turn to page 6 of your pristine white diary. The trip is taking much longer than I expected. The mountains are difficult to navigate, but at least the journey over the river was pleasant. That ferryman told some pretty funny tales to pass time; I'll have to jot some down to pass along in the next tavern I visit. I've camped near the rope bridge for now, as I have to rest and get something to eat. I've been traveling for most of the last two days in an effort to get to the Elven Nations quickly, but I'm only human! Wish sis were here to see the stars; the sky is absolutely gorgeous from where I'm lying. You turn to page 7 of your pristine white diary. I've taken a side trip to the dwarven city of Zul Logoth. The entire thing is underground! Its amazing how the minerals sparkle in the cavern walls, and that cart ride, wow! I thought I'd fall out at every corner! What a rush! I'll write more later; right now I'm off to look at the mushrooms growing all over the place - maybe some will be good for medicinal use or herbs. You turn to page 8 of your pristine white diary. Welp, the mushrooms glow so I'm fairly certain that they aren't good for herbs or medicines. But they sure are something to remember! I should look into having a lamp made from one if possible! I'm going to stay the night tonight, and head out early in the morning to reach the Elven Nations. The locals said that I will have to cross a mountain and some other steep terrain before reaching the famed Shining City. Ugh, I should take them up on their offer of ale in their pub as preparation for such rigors. You turn to page 9 of your pristine white diary. My entire body aches. That trip was horrendous! Next time I'm hiring a guide! Maybe even a caravan! I should be able to afford it now that I work on leather armors and such. I made pretty decent silvers in Zul Logoth and they said the elves here in Ta'Illistim are rich! I figure I'll set up to work for people tomorrow - I hear there's a beautiful fountain that some of the locals socialize at, so that sounds as good as any other place to start. So tired right now - I'm going to order food and get some rest. People sure aren't as friendly here as I expected. You turn to page 10 of your pristine white diary. Wow was today great! I made so much coin from these people! Its like they have so much that they just toss it about for the fun of it! I've never really cared for money, but I admit that its much better to stay in an Inn with a soft bed after such long travels, than to sleep on the ground. I think I can indulge a bit, right? Sis would sure love this city - the people are snooty, but the architecture is gorgeous. Streets can be confusing, but if you get lost, you just look at all the beautiful buildings and browse the shops. I'm taking some chocolate with me when I leave for Ta'Vaalor. You turn to page 11 of your pristine white diary. It was a mistake to come here to Ta'Vaalor. They don't really care for humans, and I should have known. While I was in Ta'Illistim, I read a few books from their library - which by the way, is absolutely fantastic. I have to say, diary, it's the biggest and best I've ever seen! Anyhow, I read about the Vaalor, and they are pretty exclusive as far as whom they socialize with and approve of. To them, I'm a lesser being. Course, the Illistim are a lot like that too, but they at least pretend to tolerate me. I got a tip, though, from a lass I crossed the ferry with, that a skilled tattoo artist is staying in local town called Cysaegir. I may head that way and try to apprentice. You turn to page 12 of your pristine white diary. I tell you, diary, Cysaegir is a beautiful town. The locals say it was given to them by the Illistim Queen because they felt guilty. It turns out that these Aelotoi people were tortured and mutated to have wings because the Illistim sent bugs to their planet, not knowing anyone was there. Yuck, I can't imagine being enslaved to bugs. Well, I can't imagine being enslaved to anyone, but definitely not bugs! Surprisingly, the Aelotoi are very kind and intelligent people despite their past, and I like them very much. They've been very welcoming towards me, and I have noticed a lot of dark elves reside here too. Seems this is the only place that they aren't being given the cold shoulder on account of their heritage. I'd like to learn more about them someday, given the chance. For now though, I've found the tattooist and she's going to teach me how to ink folks! She gave me one for free as an example of her skill, and I'm paying her now for lessons. You turn to page 13 of your pristine white diary. I've been here a month and I've learned as much as I can, Sasha says. I'm still feeling a bit shaky, but she said the only way to really get past that is to practice on others. For the next week or so, I'll stay here and offer to ink visitors and residents for free, just for the practice. We'll see how it goes. Wish me luck, diary! You turn to page 14 of your pristine white diary. I'm staying at a place called the Thrak Inn this week. I arrived in Wehnimer's Landing a few days ago and it was the only Inn with available rooms. Seems this town is a hub of activity - I've never seen so many races and cultures mixed together in one place! It's always busy and it seems like there is never a time that the city rests. There's something going on constantly. I should be able to make a lot of money while I'm here, which is good, because I don't like the rooms here. They aren't very clean, and I'm not usually picky, but there are bugs all over and if I wanted bugs, I'd sleep outside! You turn to page 15 of your pristine white diary. So many interesting stories here, diary. The people are fairly friendly, though some are obviously not. In a town with this many inhabitants, one has to be careful. I may have been a bit naive when I first left home, but I've traveled enough now that I know trouble when I see it. I never keep coins on me anymore, and I always put valuable items in my locker at the local town hall. I had a run-in with a trio of kobolds just outside the town gates not long ago, so now I always carry a knife too. Never can tell! I'll explore more today and then set up shop tomorrow to work for locals. Here's to making money for more travels! You turn to page 16 of your pristine white diary. I wish I had enough funds to just be able to pay for an entire group of customers at once, and be so casual about it! These people are rich! Adventurers, I suppose, sort of like me, but they enter dungeons and caves, hunting areas that I've only heard of. They call it brave; I say its insanity. I'll make my way through life tailoring and inking, thank you very much! I'm going to spend my evening at the Voln Monestary tonight, talking with the locals who spend time there, as I've not heard of this movement before and want to know more. Knowledge is power, after all! I'll write more tomorrow. You turn to page 17 of your pristine white diary. Oh My Goodness. Diary, I have a secret. I can't even believe it happened, but it did! I met the most amazing man today. He's a bit on the elderly side but he's so powerful and he just exudes this strength of will. I know what you're going to say, diary, but please don't, just listen - he's a dark elf. I don't care though, because he's amazing! I have to get him to notice me. I want to know all about him - where he came from, what he does, how he became so strong. Mmm, Caden is his name. It's such a nice name, isn't it diary? Maybe I should plan to stay a bit. Charming a fella takes time after all. You turn to page 18 of your pristine white diary. I don't get it. People in town don't seem to like him at all, and he can be grumpy at times, but I think if I were him I would be too. Elves live a long time, and he's lived pretty long it seems. I would be grumpy if I'd lived that long, I think. They don't respect his strength, and I can't understand how they don't see what I do. How can they not be fascinated with his knowledge and experiences? I can't seem to get enough of him - I'm like a sponge and he's the water, I just want to soak up as much as I can! He's invited me to his tower this evening, along with a group of locals. I'm going to go, definitely. I'll even work for them if they want, just to be near Caden. You turn to page 19 of your pristine white diary. Ugh, they eat gnome ribs and halfling stew! I just can't believe I consumed parts of a halfling in a stew! I mean, I -tried- to be calm about it, but my stomach was seriously turning. He found it amusing, and so did his fellow tower fellas, but I thought I was going to be ill. Afterwards, though, we spent some time together alone and let me tell you diary, I'm head over heels. The deed is done in my heart, and I have got to figure out a way to make him love me too. Lethra Ferra has a nice ring, yes? You turn to page 20 of your pristine white diary. He kissed me! I can't believe it. I'm so not washing this cheek for like a week! I feel like a schoolgirl all over again. I mean, yeah it was just a peck on the cheek, and that's all I gave him in return, but it was a kiss! And a kiss is a kiss, diary! He is so cute - he said it was curiously warm and perhaps nice. I'm going to make him happy one day, I swear it. Give me time! You turn to page 21 of your pristine white diary. Wow, so much to tell. I'm sorry it's been so long, I had meant to talk with you a lot sooner, but things are just crazy around here. Caden and I spend time together when I'm able, and mostly it's drinks at Helga's, but now he's even arranged for me to have a room of my own at Hearthstone under his name! It's so sweet how he tells the guard to make sure I have everything I need. I feel so cared for. There's this whole urn thing though - he's obsessed with it. And now that he has it, he's really grown very self-absorbed, as if its all he has on his mind. I'm worried. You turn to page 22 of your pristine white diary. Well, he shattered it. The urn is now nothing more than a pile of shards, and you'd think that would be awful right? But now he's young! I can't believe the change in him since then. His skin is supple and has filled out, his age is virtually gone, and he has this sparkle in his eyes that I've never seen before. He's... happy! And not only that, he's being very sweet to me in return! I mean, that's a good thing right? I can't get out of my head though, how the others who were there are suffering. Its not fair, and I feel so bad for them, but I can't give up what I have with my snoogums, I just can't. You turn to page 23 of your pristine white diary. Unbelievable. I know it's been a long time, diary, but I've been dealing with crap. Caden's precious youth went away, and now he has slunk to his tower and won't come out! Artz, this dwarf that seems to be friendly with him or something, said that he's recovering and will need time. But how much time can he possibly need? It's been a month already. I should go over there and find out what is going on. I wonder if the guards will let me in? You turn to page 24 of your pristine white diary. Four months... four months and nothing from Caden. I've traveled to other cities since then, thinking that if I left, he'd get the point and come find me. But did he? No. He just doesn't care, diary. How can that be? I spent time showing him I cared. I defended him to the town of Wehnimer's Landing, and I have supported him all this time, just for him to turn away from me because his precious urn shattered? Well it's his loss! I'm not going to keep waiting on him, no sir. He has to come to me if he wants me, and if he doesn't, well good riddance! You turn to page 25 of your pristine white diary. I'm trying, diary, I really am. I can't get him out of my head. It's been several months and no word. I miss him so much. Why can't he just love me? I am a good woman, right? I am skilled so I'm useful; I know that's important to him. I can be discreet and I've proven my loyalty. I don't expect marriage; I just want his affection and time, like he used to give me. I saw him once, and he just said "We need to talk." and nothing else! No kisses, no smiles, no nothing. I haven't seen or heard from him since. I have to do something to get him to come back to me, diary. I need him! You turn to page 26 of your pristine white diary. I've finally done it, diary. It's taken me months of study in Mist Harbor, but I've finally done it! I've perfected the ability to mutate spiders! Nasty creatures, to be honest, but Caden seems to be fond of them, so why not? Once I have enough trained, I can start my plan. He will come back to me then, I know it. He'll see how much he means to me and what lengths I will go to for him! We'll get his precious urn back and things will be right again. You turn to page 27 of your pristine white diary. This is not as easy as I thought. I have to start small I guess, and work my way up. Maybe things like orcs, or bears... cats maybe. Those might be easier to control and summon than the mutated spiders. I'll test that first and once I'm good with them, I'll try the spiders again. It just takes practice right? He'll still find it impressive. You turn to page 28 of your pristine white diary. The spiders are coming along well now. The fools in the Landing think that I'm after their precious Keep but they will soon see. Honestly, I feel bad about hurting them. I like most of them, with the exception of a few. But Caden is my priority. I need to make sure the spiders are easily controlled and obey without pause. They must be able to climb and resist magic! If I'm ever going to get into the Hall of Mages, it has to be flawless! I'll write more later; I have some more training to do with them. It's a good thing I'm in this cavern, the signs of my magic will be disguised by the Obsidian Tower's own magical energies and no one will ever know I'm here! Plus, I think I can see Caden's room from here... Gods I miss him. You turn to page 29 of your pristine white diary. I should take side trips to Solhaven more often. It was pure coincidence but amazingly good luck to run into the wizard. I needed to learn how to mask the cavern entrance from others or I would surely be found out by now. I've noticed some people snooping around near here and I can't risk being found yet. Not yet anyhow. Once I get Caden back his urn, he'll protect me and they can try what they will. I don't mind risking my life for him; I love him too much to go on without him anyhow. This will fix things. I should go now, diary, the wizard will be waking up soon and I want to be there so he doesn't escape from his binds. I'm going to give him some motivation to teach me, of course. Motivation is the key! You turn to page 30 of your pristine white diary. To Luukos with Caden! Him and his little pet! I cannot believe that he would betray me like that! Betray US like that! Who is she anyhow? She's not prettier than I am, she's just a stupid sylvan and they are too skinny for their own good! He had the nerve to bring her into the town and flaunt her to others, as if he were -proud- of the tramp! I'm glad she died while they were hunting; I hope she dies a lot! Then he'll realize she's useless and make her go away. I don't even care though, cause I'm done. If he wants to treat me this way, he'll not have me! I can show him what he's missing and then he'll be sorry! He'll see! You turn to page 31 of your pristine white diary. I killed for him. I killed the wizard for him! I've infected the entire town of Wehnimer's Landing with these stupid spider eggs for him! And this is my thanks! Gods how I hate him. How could he do this to me? I deserve so much more than this; I've been loyal! I've been there when he needed me and he gave me nothing in return but a few smiles and broken promises! When I get his urn from the Hall of Mages, he will grovel for me to give it back and THEN it will be ME with the power! Category:Platinum Roleplaying